Embodiments of the present invention relate to a lens panel, a method for manufacturing the same and a three-dimensional (3D) display device.
In accordance with the principle, existing 3D display technologies are classified into many kinds, such as, a polarized glasses type, a lenticular lens grating type, a prism type, volumetric three-dimensional, holographic stereogram, etc. Among these kinds, a 3D display technology based on a lenticular lens grating is now being in wide use because the lenticular lens grating has characteristics of high machinability and better stereoscopic display effect. However, it is difficult for the 3D display technology based on the lenticular lens grating to realize conversion between 2D and 3D.